The present invention relates to combs which are provided as usual with a plurality of elongated prongs with gaps therebetween for combing hair.
Combs of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some of the combs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,134, 4,345,608, 4,487,211, 4,502,498, 4,520,565. It is desirable to further improve existing combs, and in particular to design such combs which will allow clamping and releasing of substantial quantity of hair.